


Out of Retirement

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Out of Retirement

He will always heed the call of the man who gave him a chance. How Steve bought Clint out of retirement.


End file.
